Les moments des VKs
by AsukaTirento
Summary: La vie à Auradon était bien différente de celle sur l'Île de l'Oublie. Cela, les VKs l'avaient bien compris. Pourtant ils continuaient d'être surpris par le monde des gentils, parfois étrange, souvent ennuyeux, et finalement aussi absurde que l'Île de l'Oublie. Non pas qu'ils allaient s'en plaindre...
1. VKs I

**Cela faisait un moment que je voulais écrire quelque chose sur Descendants (enfin, du moins en français, que je n'avais pas écrit en anglais précédemment) et donc j'ai eu cette idée simpliste de faire quelques drabbles, parce que c'est toujours plaisant d'écrire des drabbles. Je ne sais pas encore combien il y en aura au total, mais je posterai toujours une dizaine par "chapitre".**

 **Et pour le petit disclaimer (dont on se demande toujours l'intérêt puisqu'il ne faut pas avoir compris le concept d'une fanfiction pour penser qu'on peut se faire de l'argent dessus) : évidemment, je ne possède pas Descendants.**

* * *

 **1\. Attention.**

— Adam, mon cher, que fais-tu là ?

Autant dire que Belle était surprise de voir son mari dans leur bibliothèque. Bien qu'il apprécie la lecture, Adam avait malheureusement peu de temps à y consacrer.

De plus, l'air nerveux qu'il affichait inquiétait Belle, surtout lorsqu'il sursauta comme un voleur prit en flagrant délit.

— Oh, Belle, c'est toi.

— Cherches-tu quelque chose ?

Belle fut très étonnée de voir son mari bafouiller.

— Je... je cherchais un livre à offrir à Mal. Mais je ne trouve pas ce qui pourrait l'intéresser. Et comme je ne connais pas bien ses goûts... et...

Belle ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela touchant de voir Adam agir comme un père pour Mal, même s'il n'admettrait probablement pas qu'il s'était attaché à sa future belle-fille.

.

 **2\. Ben baby-sitter.**

Oui, Ben était roi. Enfin, plus officiellement qu'officieusement puisqu'il était grandement aidé, dans toutes les tâches administratives ou autres, par son père et sa mère. De ce fait, finalement, il avait beaucoup de temps libre devant lui.

Et apparemment, beaucoup le savaient et en profitaient.

— Salut Ben ! Pourrais-tu surveiller Dizzy quelques instants ? Je dois voir quelque chose avec Mal. Je reviens tout de suite.

— Ah, Ben, tu tombes bien ! Tu peux surveiller Carlos ? Camarade s'est enfui et Carlos panique trop pour qu'on le laisse aller chercher son chien avec nous.

— Oh, Ben ! Pourrais-tu surveiller ma mère ? J'ai oublié de demander quelque chose à la Bonne Fée.

Lorsque Ben se retrouva à devoir surveiller Maléfique sous sa forme de lézard, il sut qu'il avait trop de temps libre.

.

 **3\. Avertissement.**

Il existait un moyen très simple de savoir si Mal était énervée : la regarder dans les yeux. Si ses yeux viraient au vert, il était certain que Mal était énervée et qu'il fallait s'en aller rapidement avant de subir les foudres de sa colère.

Sauf que certains – fous – l'ignoraient. Spécialement les intimidateurs qui tentaient de s'en prendre aux VKs. Puis ils faisaient face à Mal et ses yeux verts et comprenaient qu'ils allaient amèrement regretter leurs actions. Chose généralement prouvée par un petit sortilège inoffensif qui les faisaient perdre leurs cheveux, leur donnait un teint vert, ou autre joyeuseté.

Oui, les yeux verts de Mal étaient un avertissement qu'il valait mieux ne pas ignorer.

.

 **4\. Un repas presque normal... ou pas.**

Evie avait toujours qu'un repas où se trouvait les VKs et la famille royale d'Auradon était une chose étrange, bien qu'elle commençait à s'y habituer puisque Mal demeurait à perpette au château de la Bête et donc, de ce fait, ses amis étaient régulièrement invités aux repas.

Surprenamment, elle avait trouvé plus étrange : un repas avec Doug et sa – trop – nombreuse famille. Parce qu'apparemment, pour un repas, il fallait inviter les six frères de son père Simplet, et même Blanche-Neige et le Prince Charmant – et Tchad, tant qu'à faire...

Qu'est-ce que ce sera la prochaine chose ? Un repas réunissant les VKs et les ennemis de leurs parents ?

... Cela serait assez drôle à voir.

.

 **5\. L'eau a coulé sous les ponts.**

— Je n'arrive pas à y croire...

C'était une énième et ennuyeuse porte-ouverte, remplie de personnages de contes de fées qui discutaient entre eux. Jay était parti depuis longtemps s'occuper tandis que Carlos s'était précipité vers la nourriture, laissant Evie à la recherche de Mal.

Carlos, le visage plein de chocolat, s'approcha de la fille de la Méchante Reine, qui demeurait immobile, surprise.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Evie ?

Pour toute réponse, Evie lui pointa du doigt Mal.

Mal qui discutait gaiement avec la seule et unique Belle aux Bois Dormants, Aurore, et avec son mari le Roi Phillip, et même leur fille, Audrey, qui bavardait avec celle qui devrait être son ennemie jurée.

Comme quoi, effectivement, l'eau avait vraiment coulé sous les ponts...

.

 **6\. Carlos et les 101 dalmatiens.**

Anita et Roger appréciaient beaucoup Carlos. Depuis qu'ils avaient rencontré le fils de Cruella d'Enfer, ils l'invitaient régulièrement chez eux. Ironiquement, Carlos passait peu de temps avec eux, restant beaucoup plus avec leurs dalmatiens, qui étaient des compagnons de jeu parfaits pour Camarade.

Ils regardaient donc le jeune garçon courir dans tous les sens, se rouler par terre avec les chiens et s'amuser comme il ne s'était jamais amusé auparavant.

Puis, quand venait l'heure de diner mais que Carlos et les dalmatiens étaient introuvables, il leur suffisait de se rendre dans la grange et ils trouvaient Carlos, entouré de leurs 101 dalmatiens, qui dormait paisiblement entre eux, serrant Camarade dans ses bras.

Pas de doute, Carlos passait toujours un bon moment chez Anita et Roger.

.

 **7\. Le voleur charmant.**

C'était un phénomène assez étrange. Depuis quelques temps, beaucoup d'affaires disparaissaient de l'école. Personne ne savait exactement qui en était à l'origine, mais le voleur laissait toujours une trace de son passage : une rose.

Puis parfois, il arrivait, mystérieusement, qu'un charmant jeune homme – du nom de Jay – revienne avec une des choses volées, qu'il remettait après de leur charmante propriétaire. Apparemment, il avait trouvé la caverne du voleur, et s'était même battu contre lui, tout ça pour récupérer des bijoux, des portables, etc... au nom de l'amour qu'il avait pour ces charmantes demoiselles en détresses.

Mal ne pouvait pas croire que cette technique de drague pourrie fonctionne auprès des filles. Elle se désolait que Jay en soit si fier, par ailleurs.

.

 **8\. Once Upon A Time.**

— Pff, c'est ridicule !

— Chut !

Mal roula des yeux, croisant les bras. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec cette série ? Elle n'était même pas crédible un instant ! Jamais, au grand jamais, la Méchante Reine pourrait être plus dangereuse et méchante que sa mère, Maléfique.

Mal ne comprenait vraiment pas l'engouement autour d'Once Upon A Time. Comment Evie et Carlos faisaient-ils pour adorer cette série ?

Bon, elle devait admettre que la Méchante Reine – Regina comme elle était appelée – était assez charismatique, mais ce n'était pas une raison ! Mal aussi pourrait réussir une telle malédiction, si elle le voulait.

Et non, elle n'était absolument pas jalouse.

.

 **9\. Sommeil.**

En tant que princesse, qui se devait d'être ravissante en toutes circonstances, Evie avait besoin de dormir beaucoup, afin d'éviter les cernes.

Elle pensait, une fois à Auradon, que cela serait aisé de dormir tranquillement. Malheureusement, elle avait oublié un petit détail dans l'équation.

Elle s'en rendit compte en sentant le crépitement d'une flamme qui rompait avec le silence de la nuit.

Evie se releva, soufflant d'exaspération.

— Mal !

Pour toute excuse, son amie grimaça, prise sur les faits.

Evie soupira et se replongea sous ses draps.

Pourquoi fallait-il que Mal désire s'essayer à la magie en pleine nuit ? Si cela continuait ainsi, elle irait dormir avec Carlos et Jay.

Encore mieux : elle enverrait Mal dormir avec Carlos et Jay.

.

 **10\. Soirée entre filles.**

— Qu'est-ce qu'elles font là-dedans ? se plaignit Jay. Je croyais qu'elles devaient nous rejoindre ?

— Peut-être qu'elles sont en trains de bavarder ? proposer Carlos, ce qui fit sourire Jay.

— C'est ça, et elles se font les ongles, moqua-t-il. Bon allez, j'en ai marre d'attendre.

— M-mais Jay, on peut pas rentrer dans leur chambre comme ça !

Le fils de Jafar ne l'écouta pas et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Mal et Evie, suivit par un Carlos hésitant.

— Jay, on devrait pas...

— Chut.

Jay lui indiqua de se taire alors qu'il montra du pouce Mal et Evie, qui s'étaient endormies sur le lit de Mal, l'ordinateur au bout du lit montrant qu'elles regardaient un film.

— Il devait être très nul, ce film, déclara Jay. Viens, laissons les princesses dormir en paix.

Carlos ne pouvait qu'être d'accord – et très heureux de ne pas avoir accidentellement réveillé Evie et Mal. Il ne tenait pas à subir les foudres d'une Mal grognonne au réveil.


	2. VKs II

**Et voilà dix drabbles de plus ! Pour ceux-là... j'avais quelques envies de cross-over, un peu comme le drabble sur OUAT. Donc si vous voyez Star Wars et Maléfique (le film de 2014), c'est normal, ok ? Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **11\. Un drôle de rêve.**

Mal faisait souvent des rêves étranges, mais généralement ils ne concernaient pas sa mère. Autant dire qu'à son réveil, elle fut très confuse.

Depuis quand sa mère avait-elle des ailes blanches qui lui permettaient de voler ? Et pourquoi, par Merlin, sa mère aurait connu Aurore quand celle-ci était petite et aurait pris soin d'elle ? Et était-ce possible que les fées qui veillaient sur Aurore – Mal ne se rappelait absolument plus de leurs noms – soient si... incompétentes ?

À la simple idée que sa mère soit capable d'empathie, Mal frissonna.

Peut-être faudrait-il qu'elle ait une longue discussion avec Aurore...

.

 **12\. Les VKs au musée.**

C'était une très mauvaise idée d'envoyer les VKs faire une visite au musée. Mais Marraine la Bonne-Fée et Ben pensaient que ce serait une bonne idée. Oh, qu'ils l'avaient tort.

C'était facile à comprendre en les entendant dans tous les couloirs.

— On est obligé de regarder ces trucs poussiéreux ?

— Mal, tu sais que ton livre de sort est aussi un truc poussiéreux ?

— C'est pas la même chose, Ben !

Ben sourit à l'ennui qu'affichait Mal. Volontairement, il ignora les cris qu'il entendait derrière lui.

— Jay, tu peux pas voler ça !

— Mais je suis sûr que ça vaut très cher sur le marché noir, Evie ! Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Carlos ?... Carlos ?

— Y-y'a un chien géant à trois têtes !

— Oh, tu as remarqué, Carlos ! s'exclama la Bonne-Fée, apparemment inconsciente de la terreur du plus jeune. C'est un Cerbère, le chien des enfers.

— Les enfers où y'a Hadès ?

— Absolument, Jay ! Bravo !

Ben inspira profondément. Peut-être que tout se passerait bien, finalement. Mais, par précaution, il n'emmènerait plus les VKs au musée.

.

 **13\. Jedi & Sith**

Mal était agacée. Cela devait bien faire dix bonnes minutes qu'elle entendait des bruits insupportables qui provenaient du couloir et l'empêchaient de se concentrer. Elle avait bien tenté de les ignorer mais là, elle n'en pouvait plus.

Alors, oubliant ses bonnes résolutions – comme arrêter de crier sur tout le monde pour pas grand-chose – elle ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre, s'écriant :

— Vous voulez pas aller jouer ailleurs ?

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva face à Carlos et Jay, qui tenaient chacun un sabre laser dans leur main, bleu pour Carlos, rouge pour Jay.

— Mais Mal, gémit Carlos, je suis un Jedi et je dois arrêter le tyrannique Dark Vador !

— Peuh, comme si j'allais être vaincu par un minus ! répliqua alors Jay avec arrogance.

Mal souffla d'exaspération et referma la porte.

Que la Force soit avec elle, pour qu'elle ne les étrangle pas tous les deux.

.

 **14\. Comédie musicale.**

Evie était en train de jouer les pom-pom-girls en faisant la roue, avec Carlos qui fredonnait gaiement en sautillant pendant qu'il promenait Camarade, tandis que Jay chantait à haute voix « Ce rêve bleu » en donnant des fleurs à toutes les filles qu'il croisait.

Même Marraine la Bonne Fée s'y mettait, en répétant à tue-tête son « Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo », pendant que la Reine Belle et le Roi Adam dansaient une valse en chantant « Histoire éternelle ».

Voilà pourquoi Mal devrait arrêter d'essayer de nouvelles formules magiques : cela amenait à des situations... improbables.

En plus, elle détestait les comédies musicales. Elle aimait bien Ben, mais pouvait-il arrêter de changer « Did I mention » ? Elle sentait qu'elle allait faire une crise à force.

Heureusement que ce sort ne la touchait pas. Elle ne voulait pas se mettre à chanter « If Only » devant tout le monde. Ce serait terriblement gênant.

.

 **15\. C'est de famille.**

Evie fut surprise en voyant débouler dans sa chambre une Mal plus qu'énervée, qui jeta violemment son sac sur son lit alors qu'elle attrapa son grimoire magique et, s'asseyant en tailleur, se mit à passer les pages frénétiquement à la recherche de quelque chose en marmonnant à voix basse.

Evie resta interdite quelques secondes, avant de demander d'une voix hésitante :

— Euh, Mal ? Il y a un problème ?

— Oui, il y a un problème, râla Mal sans la regarder. C'est Audrey, le problème !

Autant dire qu'Evie ne s'y attendait pas. C'était très improbable mais Audrey et Mal allaient beaucoup mieux ces derniers temps et s'étaient même rapprochées, en partie à cause d'Aurore. Cela faisait un moment qu'Evie ne l'avait entendu se plaindre d'Audrey.

— Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

— Ce qu'elle a fait ? Elle a fait comme sa mère ! De tous les maudits fuseaux qu'y peut y avoir dans ce royaume, il fallait qu'elle touche celui du musée et maintenant elle est endormie et je dois trouver une solution pour la sortir de là, vu que Tchad est incompétent à la délivrer avec un baiser, cet idiot.

Evie se contenta d'hocher lentement la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Les problèmes de Mal avaient beaucoup évolué avec le temps...

.

 **16\. Disparition.**

Evie était inquiète. À ce stade là, ce n'était plus une simple paranoïa : des vêtements à elles disparaissaient. Ils s'agissaient pratiquement toujours de veste ou ce genre de choses, qu'elle portait assez rarement, mais quand même ! Pourquoi ses vêtements, qu'elle avait confectionné elle-même, disparaissaient ?

Évidemment, Mal n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi ses vêtements disparaissaient et, surprenamment, ses vêtements, à elle, n'avaient pas bougé. Peut-être que le voleur n'aimait pas le violet ?

Alors elle était allée à Carlos et Jay. Pas pour leur demander si c'étaient eux les coupables – pourquoi lui prendraient-ils ses vêtements ? – mais pour qu'ils l'aident à retrouver le voleur.

Sauf qu'elle comprit rapidement la raison de la mystérieuse disparition de ses vêtements quand elle entra dans la chambre des garçons et vit Camarade emmitouflé dans les vêtements d'Evie qui lui servaient, apparemment, de lit de fortune.

Elle allait avoir une sérieuse conversation avec Carlos.

Et tenter de comprendre pourquoi c'était _ses_ habits qu'il prenait pour son chien, et pas ceux de Mal.

.

 **17\. Disparition fréquente.**

Evie, Jay et Carlos avaient remarqué que Mal disparaissait souvent, ces derniers temps. Et lorsqu'ils se décidèrent à aller trouver Ben – parce que là où Ben était, Mal n'était pas loin, et vice-versa – le jeune roi aussi était porté disparu.

Puis Mal et Ben réapparaissaient comme si de rien n'était.

Bien sûr, ils voulurent savoir ce qui se passait entre ces deux-là et, un beau jour, se mit à les suivre alors que Mal et Ben s'en allaient loin de l'école.

Ils les retrouvèrent au Lac Enchanté, en train de nager.

Ils apprirent ainsi que Ben apprenait à Mal à nager.

Depuis, Evie, Jay et Carlos aussi disparaissaient fréquemment.

.

 **18\. Cadeau.**

— Evie ? Ce bracelet me dit un truc. Tu l'as eu où ?

À cette question, Evie ne put s'empêcher de sourire, à la confusion de Mal.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?

— C'est toi qui me l'as donné, Mal, rappela Evie. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Mal fronça les sourcils, comme si elle essayait de se rappeler quand est-ce, une fois dans sa vie, elle avait été gentille au point de donner quelque chose à quelqu'un.

— Oh... finit-elle par dire. Ah oui, tu as raison. Pff, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as gardé ce vieux truc, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

À cela – la gêne évidente que Mal tentait de dissimuler –, Evie se contenta de secouer la tête.

Comme si elle allait se débarrasser d'un présent que lui avait offert Mal, surtout en sachant que cela devait être le seul cadeau que Mal avait fait à quelqu'un.

Même si ce n'était qu'un petit bracelet que Mal lui avait donné en prétextant que « de toute manière, le bleu n'était pas sa couleur ».

.

 **19\. L'amour d'une mère.**

Mal ne savait pas vraiment comment agir en présence de la Reine Belle. Ben et Belle elle-même disaient qu'il fallait qu'elle la traite comme n'importe qui, mais d'un autre côté, c'était non seulement la reine, mais aussi la mère de Ben.

Autant dire que Mal était vraiment mal à l'aise avec la reine.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme accidentellement dans la bibliothèque royale que Belle lui avait permis d'utiliser et qu'à son réveil, elle se rende compte qu'on lui avait donné une couverture pour la tenir au chaud.

Elle fut aussi surprise de voir la Reine Belle assise dans le fauteuil d'à côté, lisant tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était.

Mal n'était plus mal à l'aise. Elle était confuse.

Et une petite part d'elle appréciait cette étrange chaleur qui se répandait dans son cœur en présence de la reine Belle.

.

 **20\. Pièce de théâtre.**

Cela partait d'une bonne intention. Sauf que même avec les meilleures intentions du monde, il fallait que quelque chose ne se passe pas comme prévu.

Pourtant la pièce paraissait simple à réaliser. Sauf que personne n'avait prévu que Mal se transforme accidentellement en dragon durant la représentation, que le chien de Carlos s'invite sur scène, que Jay oublie son texte – pourtant très simple – et qu'Evie soit en retard pour son rôle parce qu'elle se maquillait.

Qu'importe combien la reine Belle tentait de minimiser le tout en prétextant que malgré tous ses incidents, la pièce n'avait pas été si mauvaise – puisqu'elle avait fait bien rire –, il fallait se rendre compte de la vérité : cette pièce avait été un désastre.

Pourtant elle était si simple, à la base...

* * *

 **... Non, ne me demandez pas d'explications concernant ce dernier drabble. Je pense beaucoup au théâtre, ces temps-ci. Il faudrait que j'y aille...**


	3. VKs III

**J'ai casé un drabble sur Uma. Du coup, c'est un peu hors sujet, mais... mais rien en fait, c'est assez hors-sujet. Mais tant pis. C'est juste un drabble.**

* * *

 **21\. De petits VKs.**

Ben cligna des yeux. C'était un rêve, cela ne pouvait qu'être ça.

C'était un désastre. Quatre enfants aux allures beaucoup trop semblables à Mal, Evie, Jay et Carlos étaient en train de créer un désordre monstre.

— Comment c'est arrivé ?

Ce fut Marraine la Bonne Fée qui lui répondit, puisque apparemment, à côté, Doug, Audrey, Tchad et Lonnie étaient sans voix, choqués par ce qu'ils voyaient.

— Disons qu'il faudra que Mal travaille un peu ses potions. Et qu'elle ne les mette pas n'importe où.

Oui, en effet, c'était un élément qu'il faudrait prendre en compte la prochaine.

Pour l'heure, une question était à se poser : comment ramener les VKs à leur état normal ?

.

 **22\. Gentillesse dissimulée.**

C'était une habitue très bien camouflée. Il était facile de s'y tromper mais si l'on était Belle ou son fils, on remarquait ce genre de petits détails que beaucoup trouveraient insignifiants.

Ils étaient donc probablement les seuls à remarquer combien Mal faisait des efforts pour être gentille et serviable. Bien sûr, cela pouvait paraître rien dans un royaume où le bien se devait de régner mais venant d'une fille qui avait grandi dans l'idée que la gentillesse était pour les faibles, il allait sans dire que c'était assez remarquable.

Surtout que ni Belle ni Ben ne manquaient de voir le léger sourire de Mal à chaque fois qu'elle accomplissait une bonne action et rendait quelqu'un heureux.

.

 **23\. Non-dits.**

Mal n'était pas la personne la plus expressive lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses sentiments, lorsque cela concernait son agacement. Mais même là, un regard en disait long – après tout, les yeux qui changeaient au vert n'étaient pas très courant.

Elle avait du mal à s'y prendre avec les mots, à dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Longtemps, elle crût que c'était une bonne chose. Ce fut avant d'être à Auradon.

Alors maintenant qu'elle était de retour sur l'Île de l'Oubli et qu'elle faisait à comprendre à Evie qu'elle ne reviendrait pas à Auradon, elle voulait lui crier tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, lui expliquer pourquoi elle se sentait étouffer, suffoquer, à Auradon.

Mais elle n'y arriva pas. Parce qu'une petite voix dans sa tête lui répétait que cela était montrer de la faiblesse et que dévoiler ses sentiments se retournerait contre elle. Ce n'était pas cohérent comme pensée, mais elle était ancrée dans son esprit.

Alors, comme toujours, Mal se contenta d'espérer qu'on comprenne tous ses non-dits.

.

 **24\. What's my name ?**

C'était bien d'avoir une chanson a son nom, Uma ne dirait pas le contraire. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être au même niveau que les plus grands méchants tels que Scar, Frollo ou Jafar, même si seul Scar possédait une chanson de méchant digne de ce nom, les autres paraissant plutôt ridicules.

Sauf que quand c'étaient des imbéciles qui le chantaient, cela avait le don de l'irriter. Au début, Uma trouvait cela bien d'avoir des sbires.

Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi ils avaient le don d'agacer les grands méchants. Que ces sbires étaient bêtes !

Il n'y avait que des sbires bêtes comme leurs pieds pour chanter _What's my name_ à chaque fois que quelqu'un prononça le prénom « Uma ». Et il était impossible de les arrêter, même en leur criant de la fermer.

Alors, dans une tentative désespérée, elle relativisait en se disant que Mal et sa bande n'avait pas de chanson à leur nom.

Ah si. Oh, qu'elle la détestait. Elle et tous les VKs d'Auradon.

.

 **25\. Le pianiste.**

Il fut étrange pour la famille royale d'entendre, au beau milieu de l'après-midi, quelqu'un jouer du piano.

Ce n'était pas le couple royal ni leur fils qui en jouait. Cela ne pouvait pas non être Mal et les autres qui se trouvaient actuellement au château puisque la probabilité qu'un d'eux sache jouer d'un instrument qui ne devait clairement pas se trouver sur l'Île de l'Oubli était proche de zéro.

Cela ne fit qu'ajouter à leur surprise lorsqu'ils découvrir Carlos en train de jouer au piano avec Camarade qui jappait joyeusement à côté de lui.

Apparemment, c'était Roger qui lui avait appris à en jouer lorsque Carlos venait leur rendre visite, à lui et Anita. Au moins, maintenant, Belle et Adam savaient quoi offrir à Carlos à Noël.

.

 **26\. Les bizarreries de Doug.**

En voyant Doug – avec un bouquet de fleur maladroitement caché dans son dos – devant leur chambre, Mal soupira et roula des yeux. Elle lui sourit – faussement, évidemment – et demanda d'une voix trop gaie pour être honnête :

— Doug. Je peux t'aider, peut-être ?

— S-salut Mal ! Euh... J-je devais juste demander un truc à Evie.

Mal prit un air attristé.

— Oh, tu tombes mal, Doug. Elle n'est pas là.

— V-vraiment ? s'exclama Doug, la déception se lisant sur son visage. Tu... tu sais où elle est ?

— Euh... elle n'est pas là, répéta Mal. Mais pourquoi ne pas aller voir du côté de... euh... la bibliothèque ?

— Mais Evie n'a jamais mis les pieds à la bibliothèque...

— Justement ! Allez, au revoir, Doug !

Avant que le pauvre garçon ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Mal claqua la porte à son nez et souffla bruyamment.

Hors de question qu'elle laisse rentrer dans leur chambre quelqu'un qui attendait devant leur porte depuis plus d'une trentaine de minutes à marmonner à voix basse dans le couloir.

.

 **27\. Harry Potter.**

— _Wingardium leviosa_ !

— Les garçons, on peut savoir ce que vous faites ?

Mal pensait que cela était très idiot de faire de la magie avec une baguette, parce que cela semblait ridicule.

Elle venait de trouver encore pire en voyant Carlos et Jay, avec des baguettes faites en bois – et clairement mal taillées – qui marmonnaient des mots incompréhensifs.

Franchement, il fallait qu'ils arrêtent de regarder des films avec Ben.

Depuis quand il suffisait de crier des mots dans une autre langue pour que cela fasse de la magie ? Parce qu'entre _Wingardium leviosa_ et _Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_ , elle ne savait vraiment pas lequel était le pire...

.

 **28\. Dossiers secrets.**

Ben n'avait jamais été aussi mal à l'aise. Cette situation était encore pire qu'une rencontre importante de dernier moment avec des royaumes voisins.

— Et là, c'est Ben quand il avait cinq ans. Il était tombé dans une flaque de boue, le pauvre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Adams a voulu qu'on le prenne en photo à ce moment mais finalement tant mieux. Oh, et là c'est...

— Maman...

—...quand il avait des boucles. On l'appelait notre petit mouton. Dommage que ses cheveux ne soient plus bouclés...

Ben se prit la tête entre les yeux, le rouge aux joues tandis qu'à côté de lui, Mal passa distraitement une main sur son dos pour lui montrer sa solidarité dans sa détresse, pendant qu'elle regardait avec intérêt et amusement les photos que lui montrait la reine Belle.

.

 **29\. Feu.**

— Qu'est-ce que Mal fabrique ?

— Aucune idée.

— Ce n'est pas dangereux ?

Les VKs étaient confus. Devant eux, Mal était assise en tailleur juste devant le feu de cheminée. Vraiment juste devant, à quelques centimètres des flammes. Elle paraissait obnubilée par les flammes, comme si celles-ci s'adressaient à elle.

— On devrait peut-être l'emmener à l'infirmerie ? proposa Carlos.

— Pourquoi ? rétorqua moqueusement Jay. Elle a l'air bien là-bas. Elle fait peut-être un bronzage spécial.

— Un bronzage spécial ? Cela existe ?

— Probablement. Tu sais : trucs de filles.

Evie leva les yeux au ciel. Entre Mal qui semblait avoir une fascination pour la pyromanie et les garçons qui étaient complètement inconscients, il n'y avait vraiment pas l'un pour rattraper l'autre.

.

 **30\. La passion secrète d'Evie.**

Mal aimait beaucoup Evie. Notamment parce qu'elle était beaucoup moins bruyante que Jay ou dérangeante que Carlos. Sauf lorsque cela concernait quoi que ce soit en rapport avec la mode.

Bref, en général, elle « supportait » et pouvait même apprécier la présence d'Evie. Sauf que depuis qu'elles partageaient une chambre, Mal avait appris une chose lorsqu'elle revient un jour dans son dortoir et découvrir que tout avait été poussé contre les murs pour laisser un grand espace vide au centre de la pièce

Là où, en ce moment, Evie était en train de danser.

Bon, certes, Mal devait reconnaître qu'Evie dansait bien. Sauf que c'était un dortoir, pas une scène de danse ! Il devait bien y avoir des scènes de danse dans un royaume comme Auradon, non ? Alors pourquoi Evie dansait-elle ici, dans leur chambre ?

Parfois, Evie était aussi très exaspérante.

* * *

 **Bon d'accord, j'ai une explication pour ce dernier drabble. J'ai revu Ballerina. C'est bon, comme excuse pour pouvoir mettre de la danse ? Non ?...Sérieusement, je trouve qu'Evie serait bien en danseuse. Comme Carlos (vous l'avez vu danser dans Did I Mention ?). Et j'ai vraiment revu Ballerina. J'adore ce film. Il est tellement mignon.**


	4. VKs IV

**Quatrième partie de ces drabbles ! Je pense que j'arrêterai à une cinquantaine de drabbles, donc aux prochains drabbles. Mais en attendant...**

* * *

 **31\. Mal s'excuse.**

Cela paralysa tout le monde. Même Ben en fut ébahi.

À cela, Mal croisa les bras et leur jeta à tous un regard courroucé.

— Quoi ? Vous avez vu un monstre ?

— N-non, bégaya Carlos. Mais...

— Disons qu'on s'attendait pas à ça, ajouta Evie.

— T'es sûre que tu vas bien, Mal ? termina Jay.

Mal soupira, roulant des yeux. Oh, ça va ! Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'impossible, qu'elle s'excuse ! Pourquoi tout le monde en faisait une histoire ? Voilà pourquoi elle détestait faire ça.

Ils la regardaient comme si, bientôt, il y aurait l'apocalypse.

.

 **32\. Atchoum !**

Il était facile de savoir quand Mal était malade : bien des choses étranges se produisaient aux alentours.

Comme par exemple lorsque quelques élèves étaient soudainement changés en mouton. Ou alors que des fleurs apparaissaient.

— Atchoum !

— À tes souhaits, Mal ! criaient ses amis.

Dans ce genre de situation, il allait sans dire que la solution à ce problème consistait à faire que Mal guérisse au plus vite, et que Marraine la Bonne Fée remette tout en état.

Oh, et généralement, les gens évitaient Mal. Comme quoi, il était clair, qu'en effet, la magie était vraiment imprévisible...

Cela ne fut jamais aussi vrai.

.

 **33\. Narnia ? Pff, n'importe quoi !**

Mal soupira. Elle n'avait jamais entendu une histoire aussi bête !

— Et du coup, quand on entre dans cette armoire, on arrive dans ce monde ? demanda Carlos.

— Euh, oui, c'est ça, confirma Ben.

— Et ça existe vraiment ? demanda Evie.

— Bien sûr que non, coupa Mal, agacée. Il n'y a pas de monde magique dans une armoire avec des animaux qui parlent, ça n'existe pas.

— Alors comment expliques-tu Bambi, les amis d'Ariel, Mushu et tous les autres animaux qui parlent à Auradon ? rétorqua Carlos.

Mal ne sut quoi répondre. Cela n'empêcha pas qu'elle trouvait ça ridicule : Narnia, ça n'existait pas !

.

 **34\. Une légère confusion.**

— Tiens, vous avez vu ? Tchad s'est fait une nouvelle coupe !

Evie fronça les sourcils. Il était vrai que Tchad avait changé de coupe de cheveux. Sauf qu'il fallait aussi mentionner le fait qu'il avait changé de couleur de cheveux.

C'était étrange. Quelqu'un égocentrique comme lui n'avait pas besoin de changer son apparence... c'était à peine s'il ne s'embrassait en voyant son reflet dans son miroir, alors pourquoi un tel changement alors qu'il avait déjà un ''style parfait'' ?

— La nouvelle coiffure de Tchad ? répéta Mal. Oh, ça c'est moi.

Evie cligna des yeux, attendant clairement des explications.

— Je voulais essayer un sort pour transformer quelqu'un en mouton et il passait par là, détailla Mal. Clairement, j'ai encore besoin de travailler ce sort, vu que son seul résultat, c'est cette coiffure ridicule.

Donc Tchad était apparemment un cobaye de Mal... Evie ressentait presque de la peine pour lui. Presque.

.

 **35\. Inversion.**

Normalement, les parents s'inquiétaient pour l'amour de leur enfant et prévenait donc la personne dont leur enfant était amoureux de ne rien faire qu'elle pourrait regretter.

Sauf que dans le cas de Ben, c'était un peu plus particulier. Après tout, il sortait avec Mal, la fille de Maléfique et, surtout, une fille sans parent autour d'elle pour la soutenir, et encore remplie d'insécurité – contrairement à ce qu'elle tentait de cacher derrière son attitude ''cool'' et décontractée.

Alors les avertissements et les menaces des parents de Ben ne furent pas pour Mal... mais pour lui.

Heureusement pour lui que ses parents savaient qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal – physiquement comme émotionnellement – à Mal, sinon cette discussion aurait été bien plus effrayante à ses yeux.

.

 **36\. Le talent secret de Mal.**

Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment un talent secret. Pas pour Evie, Carlos et Jay en tout cas.

Mais ce le fut pour tous les autres – c'est-à-dire le reste d'Auradon, à commencer par Ben, leurs amis du lycée, et la famille royale.

Tous en restèrent bouche-bée. Après tout, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autres réactions possibles en voyant sur un des murs de l'école une immense fresque qui représentait la famille royale d'Auradon, avec la signature de Mal à côté.

Avec un tel chef-d'œuvre, Marraine la Bonne Fée eut bien du mal à vouloir sanctionner Mal parce qu'il était interdit de faire des « graffitis » sur les murs de l'école...

.

 **37\. Mal aux pays des merveilles.**

Il lui arrivait de faire des rêves parfois... étranges, mais jamais à ce point.

Était-ce normal qu'elle ait rêvé de suivre un lapin qui ressemblait étrange à Carlos dans un terrier ? d'une espèce de monde surnaturelle où se trouvait une méchante reine – qui, sans grande surprise de ce côté-là, était exactement comme sa propre mère ?

À moins que le plus étrange soit ce chat qui avait la même voix que Jay... et qu'elle avait rencontré Evie, qui était une reine toute vêtue de blanc – le bleu lui allait bien mieux. Ou alors Ben qui était un chapelier un peu fou qui prenait le thé en chantant.

Mal ne se souvenait plus vraiment ce qu'elle avait mangé ou bu avant de dormir, mais elle n'en prendrait plus jamais.

.

 **38\. Les aventuriers en herbe.**

— Mal, t'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

— Non.

— Hein ? Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

— Vous vouliez qu'on trouve ce qui se cache dans ce temple, oui ou non ?

— Oui mais...

Carlos la sentait très mal, cette expédition improvisée dans un temple. Mal avait trouvé une lettre très vieille et bien cachée dans son grimoire de sorts qui indiquait qu'un objet magique des plus importants avait été caché dans un temple, avec les coordonnés de ce temple.

Mal en avait informé ses amis et, sans surprise, avait aussitôt proposé d'y aller. Jay fut le premier à accepter, tandis que Carlos et Evie les accompagnèrent à contrecœur.

Maintenant ils se retrouvaient – perdus – dans des étroits couloirs dans une espèce de temple au milieu de la jungle.

Pas étonnant que Carlos commence à s'inquiéter...

.

 **39\. L'inquiétude de la Bonne Fée.**

— Je vous assure que c'est très étrange, votre Majesté.

— Mais non. Je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect, mais je pense juste qu'ils ont juste décidé de se mettre au travail. Il n'y a rien d'inquiétant à ça. Mais si cela peut vous rassurer, voulez-vous que j'aille voir ?

— Si cela ne vous dérange pas, roi Ben.

Le roi Ben et Marraine la Bonne Fée se dirigèrent donc vers la salle de classe où se trouvaient les VKs. Il s'y attendait mais cela lui fit quand même un choc de voir Mal, Evie, Jay et Carlos en train de travailler sérieusement et en silence dans la salle, même en l'absence de leur professeur.

Peut-être que Marraine la Bonne Fée avait raison : il faudrait s'inquiéter de voir ces quatre-là travailler de leur plein gré sans poser de problèmes...

.

 **40\. Camping.**

Qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de proposer ça ? Qu'importe qui, Mal lui ferait chèrement payé quand elle le retrouverait parce qu'à cause de ça, les VKs se retrouvaient autour d'un feu de camp, à écouter Jay raconter des histoires de fantômes.

Mal n'avait pas peur des fantômes – même si cela existait, ses sortilèges l'aideraient à s'en débarrasser en un clin d'œil – mais ce n'était clairement pas pareil pour Evie et Carlos. Elle ne savait pas à quel instant cela s'était passé, mais voilà que Carlos et Evie s'étaient réfugiés derrière elle, tremblant comme des feuilles, au plus grand amusement de Jay.

Mal soupira. La nuit risquait d'être longue, très longue...

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Je crois que, jusqu'à présent, ce sont les drabbles que j'ai le plus aimé écrire. Il ne reste donc plus qu'une dizaine de drabble et fini !**


	5. VKs V

**Et voici la dernière dizaine de drabbles de ce recueil ! C'est tellement agréable d'écrire des drabbles. On peut avoir n'importe quelle idée saugrenue (... bon, pas trop non plus – je crois) et l'écrire sans forcément avoir besoin de trop développer. Et vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je vous raconte ça et quel rapport avec les drabbles qui vont suivre, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien... y'en a pas. Donc je vais arrêter de parler pour rien, et vous laissez lire ces derniers drabbles. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **41\. La fierté d'une mère.**

— Je suis fière de toi, Maléfique.

Mal sentit son cœur bondir de joie. C'était très étrange comme sensation, et tellement agréable. Ce serait probablement la première et dernière fois de sa vie qu'elle ressentirait une telle émotion, mais qu'importe.

Sa mère était fière d'elle, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Puis Mal se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, et, dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, se rendit compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Alors une voix murmura dans son esprit : si tu étais vraiment digne de respect et d'affection, ta mère en aurait eu pour toi. Ce n'aurait pas été qu'un rêve pathétique et éphémère.

Mais alors que son cœur pesait dans sa cage thoracique, elle sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir et se mit à sourire de satisfaction. Elle décevait sa mère ? tant mieux. Elle ne voulait pas rendre une telle femme folle fière d'elle.

Elle ne voulait pas être comme ça mère.

.

 **42\. Quand les supers-pouvoirs débarquent.**

Il ne fallait pas croire que parce que la magie existait, tout le monde était doté de pouvoirs surnaturels. Cela n'était pas le cas, à quelques exceptions près comme Ben qui pouvait se transformer en bête comme son père, Mal en dragon, et quelques éléments magiques par ci par là.

Puis Mal eut la bonne idée d'inventer une potion avec Carlos qui devait décupler les capacités humaines de quelqu'un. Évidemment, ils l'avaient essayé sur Carlos.

Les VKs trouvèrent étrange de voir leur ami maigrichon capable de voler par la simple force de son esprit, et d'être pourvu d'une résistance aussi forte que le diamant.

Puis Carlos eut l'idée qu'on l'appelle SuperCarlos – et Surperboy lorsqu'on refusa le premier titre – et là, on sut que c'était un cas très grave : il fallait absolument retirer ces étranges pouvoirs à Carlos !

.

 **43\. Le phénomène Netflix.**

Les garçons étaient intrigués. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que Mal et Evie disparaissaient mystérieusement dans leur chambre pour des heures sans qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi. Cela ne les aurait pas déranger si les filles ne leur avaient pas expressément déclaré qu'ils n'étaient pas conviés à venir.

Jay et Carlos n'avaient pas l'habitude d'être ainsi remballés par leurs sœurs de cœur alors, avec Ben, ils voulurent savoir ce que faisaient Mal et Evie.

Donc, un jour, ils se faufilèrent discrètement sur le campus en direction des chambres des filles, espérant que celles-ci aient laissé les rideaux de leurs fenêtres ouverts. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas mais il y avait un petit espace entre les rideaux, qui leur permirent de regarder à l'intérieur.

Mal et Evie étaient plongées dans l'obscurité, assises dans un canapé en train de regarder l'écran d'un ordinateur.

— Ah ! Tout s'explique : elles regardent Netflix.

Jay et Carlos tournèrent la tête vers Ben, confus.

— Netflix ?

Ben sourit.

— Vous ne connaissez pas ?

.

 **44\. Anniversaire ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

Ben était sous le choc. Devant lui, les VKs le fixaient, perplexe.

— Ben ? appela Mal. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il ne put même pas répondre, son esprit ailleurs. Il parvient finalement à secouer la tête, revenant à la réalité. Il sourit.

— Rien ! J-je vais bien. Il... euh... il faut que j'y aille !

Sous l'air étonné de ses amis, il partit précipitamment, bien décidé à trouver ses parents, Marraine la Bonne Fée, Lumière, Big Ben ou n'importe qui d'autre pouvant l'aider.

Mal, Jay, Carlos et Evie ne savaient pas ce qu'était un anniversaire ? Eh bien, il allait en préparer un pour célébrer leur un an passé à Auradon.

Plus jamais ils n'ignoreraient ce qu'est un anniversaire, foi de roi !

.

 **45\. Un goût vestimentaire... particulier.**

Belle et Adam furent choqués en voyant leur fils. Leur doux et gentil fils...

Ils n'avaient vraiment rien contre Evie. En fait, ils l'aimaient beaucoup et appréciaient énormément ses créations.

Mais là... non.

Ce style vestimentaire pouvait parfaitement aller à des personnes comme Mal ou Jay, avec un fort caractère – parfois même agressif – mais pas à une figure royale aussi douce que Ben.

Non, franchement, le cuir et les clous, les bottes, le blouson et les mitaines, ça n'allait vraiment pas à Ben.

Par contre, Belle était entièrement d'accord pour le bonnet. Il fallait absolument que Ben le garde pour l'hiver !

.

 **46\. Enlèvement.**

Ben avait peur, très peur. Il venait d'être kidnappé. Sans qu'il ne le voit, quelqu'un s'était faufilé derrière lui et avait mis sa tête dans un sac en toile noir.

Il avait cru comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un kidnappeur mais trois : deux hommes et une femme. Dont, étrangement, les voix lui semblaient familières.

On le fit s'assoir sur une chaine et on l'attacha avec une corde.

— C'est bon, vous pouvez lui retirer le sac.

On s'exécuta.

Une fois qu'il put voir ses ravisseurs, Ben crut que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher.

Jay, Carlos et Evie se tenaient devant lui, dans une pièce obscure – même si on voyait clairement que c'était la chambre des garçons.

Jay posa une main sur son épaule, lui offrant un sourire tout sauf sympathique.

— Alors, Votre Majesté, maintenant que tu sors avec Mal... faut qu'on cause. Tu sais, juste histoire de s'assurer que tu ne lui feras jamais de peine. Tu comprends, mon pote ?

Ben déglutit. C'était donc le côté « vilain » de ses amis...

.

 **47\. Harcèlement.**

Le harcèlement n'était pas exclusif à l'Île de l'Oubli. Cela existait aussi à Auradon. Sauf qu'il y avait une nuance assez importante entre les deux : sur l'Île de l'Oubli, il n'y avait que des méchants. À Auradon, non.

Alors quand quelques élèves crurent pouvoir jouer aux caïds en embêtant Dizzy, ils firent rapidement la connaissance de véritables méchants : les VKs. Après quelques menaces lancées par Mal et Jay, ils ne se prirent plus jamais pour des intimidateurs.

Il était clair qu'avec les VKs dans les parages, le harcèlement à l'école devient une chose rare...

.

 **48\. Le plus beau jour.**

Même si cela était prévisible, personne ne pensait que ce jour arriverait. Pourtant ce n'était pas un rêve mais bel et bien la réalité.

Carlos se sentait trembler alors qu'il serrait fermement une petite boite dans sa poche. À côté, Jay souriait, veillant à bien se tenir. Et Evie tentait de ne pas pleurer, parce que cela gâcherait son maquillage.

Ils avaient tous trois du mal à contenir leurs émotions en cet instant mémorable.

Face à face, aussi heureux que pouvaient être un homme et une femme, Ben et Mal se tenaient devant l'autel. Ils se regardaient comme si plus rien au monde ne comptait.

Jamais les amis de Mal ne la virent autant sourire que lors de son mariage.

.

 **49\. Au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.**

— Euh... c'est normal ?

— J-je crois pas.

— C'est bien ce que je me disais. On est d'accord que ça ne peut qu'être Mal, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui.

À ce moment-là, Ben, Carlos, Jay et Evie prirent la décision de laisser dormir Mal en paix.

Au moins, maintenant ils avaient résolu le mystère du « monstre du lac » dont avait parlé un élève – qui, finalement, n'était pas fou. Il s'agissait juste de Mal qui dormait, sous sa forme de dragon.

Mieux valait la laisser dormir en paix. Et aller rapidement voir Marraine la Bonne Fée pour qu'elle trouve une solution pour... ce léger problème.

.

 **50\. Le mal selon les VKs.**

Mal admira leur chef-d'œuvre.

La statue de l'ancien roi Adam était remplie de peinture et pratiquement tous les élèves de l'école avaient croqué dans ces pommes maléfiques qui rendaient – modérément – méchant. Le chaos avait envahi le lycée, remplaçant les cours et tous se retrouvaient à chanter dans la cour.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Jay, Evie et Carlos à côté d'elle. Non loin, Ben approchait, l'air extrêmement confus par ce qui se passait.

Elle sourit de satisfaction : la discorde créée sans blesser quiconque, uniquement pour s'amuser.

Ça, c'était la nouvelle manière de faire le mal. Celle des VKs.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin ! Si j'ai encore quelques idées de drabbles, je les rajouterais en tant que chapitre bonus mais sinon, ce recueil très appréciable à écrire est fini. Merci de l'avoir lu et j'espère que vous aurez aimé.**


End file.
